


You're Just An Animal I Caught

by sixlettrsodapop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixlettrsodapop/pseuds/sixlettrsodapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan's job coming into Beacon Hills High School? Seduce Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Just An Animal I Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Alex G' cover of 'I Knew You Were Trouble' and thinking about season 3. This is basically what I want to happen in season 3, kind of. I just really want Danny to be pulled into the werewolf stuff by accident.
> 
> Reposted from my Tumblr.

Danny was getting used to weird things happening to Beacon Hills by now. From the sudden reappearance of Derek Hale (and he was still trying to figure out why he was in Stilinski’s bedroom, as if he’d fall for that “Miguel” story) to being paralyzed to Matt’s death (which still hurt a little bit) and then Jackson’s coming back to life? Yeah, he was getting used to the weird things. So when the new twin brothers come walking into Beacon Hills high school, he checks them out and then files away the thought to research them once he gets home. He’s sure something weird will happen to them too since it seems to be the new trend and Jackson’s stiff beside him, watching the twins amble to their lockers.

“Friends of your’s?” He asks, shoving his bag into his locker and balancing books while he closes it.

“Not exactly.” Jackson mutters, keeping his eyes on them.

“Well, they’re dressed like your new pack of friends is.”

Danny waves his hand to reference the leather jackets the twins are wearing and Jackson rolls his eyes, grabbing Danny’s arm and steering him down the hall.

“Jackson, I’m not five. I can walk to class without you showing me the way.” He says, jerking his arm out of Jackson’s grip and righting himself, leaning against the wall next to the classroom’s door.

Jackson sighs and takes a quick look around; since his rebirth, Jackson’s been more relaxed and open, happier. Danny’s not afraid to admit it scared him at first and he almost asked his parents to pick up Holy water so he could have Jackson drink it; the key word there is almost.

“I know you think they’re hot, but just be careful, okay? You don’t have the best taste in men.”

Danny slants a glare at Jackson, lips pursing because Jackson saying he has bad taste? Not the first time he’s done this, acted like a jealous boyfriend when Danny tries to date someone near his own age instead of older. He knows Jackson has his best interest at heart, he really does, but neither of the twins has done anything to hurt anyone in the 4 months they’ve been here which is saying something since Hale was hauled in for murder like 2 weeks after he got back to the city.

“Yeah, I know. You’ve told me before.”

Then he walks into the classroom and takes his seat at the back of the classroom, dropping his books on the floor and staring out the window. They really need to do something to the campus; it’s muddy from the recent rain and the leaves are a sickly brown color on the ground. He entertains the thought of complaining to the new principal for a moment but then his view is obscured by tight jeans over a pair of very male hips and he looks up to see one of the new twins.

“Do you mind me sitting here or am I going to be in your way?” He asks, waving a hand towards the empty chair.

“You’re a lot nicer to look at than the campus.” He answers and then instantly regrets it; he’s never been the most subtle guy when he’s interested in someone, a lot like Stilinski if he thinks about it, but he won’t go down that path again.

The boy just laughs and slides into the empty seat and Danny decides he really likes it when he laughs; it’s nice, soft, and refreshing since no one around him laughs anymore.

“I’m Ethan, by the way. I’ve seen you around, lacrosse maybe? Me and my brother are thinking of trying out.”

“Yeah, goalie. Coach is always looking for new players so he can avoid putting Greenburg on the field.”

Ethan laughs again and Danny may fall a little deeper in like with him. He’s easy to talk to and relaxed in his seat, leaning back against the chair and tapping a pencil against his desk. The black leather is in deep contrast with his golden skin and Danny has to pull himself away from the thought of all the skin hidden beneath the jacket and dark jeans.

“So, I have to be honest. I didn’t do the reading last night.”

Ethan is looking at him expectantly, eyebrows raised and Danny leans over, giving him a quick summary of Act IV of Hamlet and ending it with, “You and your brother should join me for lunch.” as the teacher comes in.

***

Danny is sure he imagines the looks of terror that flit across Stiles and Lydia’s faces when Ethan and his brother sit at their lunch table. Isaac swallows hard and looks at Scott, who looks at Allison whose hand has just dove into her purse. Jackson is grinding his teeth and is gripping the table hard enough his fingers go white. Danny is really confused because 30 seconds ago, everyone was happy and eating and now they’re acting like someone has tried to kill them.

“Hey guys. I don’t know what’s wrong with them.”

Aiden’s grin is near predatory as he bites into his apple and Danny shudders slightly; he’s definitely going to set his sights on roping Ethan in. The rest of the table slowly relaxes and they all start eating again except Jackson who keeps his eyes on Danny and his hands under the table. Danny raises his eyebrows at Jackson and holds out half of his sandwich to him; Jackson just shakes his head and pushes his chair back from the table, stalking out of the cafeteria. Stiles, Scott, and Isaac trail after him, each giving Danny their own worried glance. He’s jerked from watching them by a hand on his arm and he looks over to see Ethan watching him.

“This is awkward and too soon, but I think you’d like to go on a date with me.”

“You have a lot of confidence.”

Danny’s smiling while he says it and Ethan smirks back.

“Only when hot guys flirt with me. 7 tomorrow?”

Danny nods and Lydia pulls him out of his chair, directing him out of the cafeteria with a strong grip.

***

Danny’s in the middle of reading Act V of Hamlet when his laptop bings with the incoming Skype call. He rolls over and accepts the call, smiling at Jackson and Lydia.

“Hey guys.”

“Lydia told me you’re going on a date with Ethan tomorrow.” Jackson looks like it pains him to say it and Danny nods, making a noncommittal noise.

“I told you to be careful.”

“One date isn’t going to kill me Jackson.” He snaps, closing his textbook and giving his full attention to the computer screen.

Jackson says something too quiet for his microphone to pick up and Lydia makes a face at Jackson before giving a look to Danny that says, “I’m disappointed in you and worried, but I’m not going to say anything so you can learn from your mistake.” It’s a look she gives to most of the people in their group on a daily basis.

“Promise me you’ll call if something goes wrong.”

Danny sighs and flops on his back, dragging the laptop on to his chest.

“I don’t get why you two are freaking out, but yes, I promise.”

***

The next day drags on and he’s more nervous than he’s ever been waiting for a date to arrive, fingers tapping on the side table. Claire glares at him and turns the TV up louder before sighing and flopping back against the couch.

“Stop it. You’re annoying me.”

“Sorry, just nervous.” He says, but tucks his fingers under his thighs so he’ll stop.

“Everyone likes you, Danny. Stop worrying.”

The end of her sentence is cut off by a knock on the door and she bounds out of the room. Danny hears her squeal of, “oh my god, you’re so cute!” and smiles, walking out to where Claire and Ethan are standing. He nudges her out of the way with his hip and gives Ethan a smile.

“Ready to go?”

“Bye Danny, use protection!” Claire sing-songs, skipping back into the living room and Danny feels the heat rush to his cheeks and down his neck.

“She’s cute.” Ethan says, giving Danny a small smile and walking back to his car.

Ethan takes him to the movies, which is overused, but he makes it up with the way he leans close and kisses Danny’s cheek in the middle of the movie before excusing himself. The movie is some supernatural thriller with werewolves traipsing around the woods and disemboweling innocent, yet stupid people; Danny’s seen worse. Ethan is fascinated with it until the wolves start dying by silver bullets; that’s when he turns his attention to Danny and drags a hand up his thigh that Danny stops by tangling their fingers together.

“I don’t put on the first date.” He whispers, moving their enjoined hands from his lap.

“Sorry.” Ethan moves their hands to his lap, keeping their fingers tangled together, and turns back to the movie.

Ethan’s driving him home after the movie when he makes a stop, pulling into the parking lot of Starbucks and grinning brightly. For a moment, Danny thinks Ethan’s eyes sparkle red, but he blinks and they’re back to normal.

“Let me buy you coffee? I want to apologize.”

He’s out of the car and leaning inside the open door, arms on the roof of the car and muscles tense under his sweater.

“It’s kind of late, so make it hot chocolate and we’ll call it even.”

Ethan knocks the door closed with his hip and walks inside the building; Danny knows Ethan knows he’s watching him the whole time. He pulls his phone out, frowning at a text from Jackson that threatens bodily harm if Ethan hurts him and he debates texting back because Jackson clings to things and makes mountains out of everything if you give him enough fuel. Ethan stops him from texting by sliding into the car and handing him a cup.

“Do you need to go home right now?” He asks and Danny notices his eyes flick down to the phone in his hand and he shakes his head.

“Just my friend.”

Danny puts his phone back in his pocket and takes a drink of the hot chocolate; the silence is comfortable between him. Ethan finishes his drink and starts the car, pulling out and laying his free hand on the console between them, palm turned upwards and flashing Danny a questioning look, smile tugging at his mouth. Danny tangles their fingers together again, tipping his head back to look at the roof of the car. This thing between them, it’s comfortable and doesn’t need a lot of words. It’s nice and better than anything Danny’s had in a while.

***

Danny’s greeted by Jackson glaring at him from his locker the next morning.

“Hey sourpuss,” He says, pushing Jackson to the side so he can open his locker.

“Why didn’t you call last night?”

The sour expression on his face deepens when Danny rolls his eyes and slams the locker shut, keeping his bag hanging on his shoulder.

“Jesus, Jackson. This jealous boyfriend act is annoying. You do this every time I want to date someone.”

Jackson doesn’t even flinch, just stares over Jackson’s shoulder and Danny rolls his eyes again, turning away to walk to class when Ethan appears, holding a Starbucks cup.

“I wanted to say sorry again. Caffe mocha?”

Ethan smiles, holding the cup out to Danny who takes it just as Jackson shoves past him, muttering under his breath; they both watch until Jackson disappears around the corner.

“Sorry about him. I don’t know what his problem is.”

“Sometimes, it takes friends a little longer to accept a relationship. Walk you to class?”

Danny nods and lets Ethan steer him towards the classroom, fingers gentle around the wrist of his free hand. They settle at the back of the classroom again and Danny focuses his attention on his drink.

“So, I’m off the hook for feeling you up last night, right?”

Ethan’s leaning across his desk, pen tapping against his leg, and he’s aiming a smirk at Danny, eyebrows raised enough to look inquiring.

“I was going to say no, but you swayed me with coffee.” Danny can’t help but smile at Ethan’s laugh and the curl of warmth through his stomach that has nothing to do with the coffee.

He’s fallen, hard.

***

School lets out the next Wednesday and Danny plans on spending his break doing nothing except hanging out with friends and family and practicing for lacrosse. Maybe spending some time by himself, but he really just wants to relax. Ethan and his family leave the day after school lets out, so Danny spends a lot of time with Claire since Jackson keeps standing him up.

“You have a boyfriend and friends. Leave me alone and go bother them.” Claire’s whining, sprawled backwards on the couch with her feet in Danny’s lap.

“Ethan’s gone for Christmas and Jackson’s ignoring me.” Danny answers, keeping his gaze on the TV and ignoring her when she flops around so she can look at him and sigh.

“Fine. Do you wanna make cookies or something? We can overnight your boyfriend a box.”

Claire ends up cooking most of the cookies because she claims Danny doesn’t do it right and occasionally, she flicks pieces of dough and chocolate chips at him until he waves his white flag and leaves to take a shower. After all the cookies are done and both of them are free of any ingredients, Danny takes a nap while she puts together a package of cookies because she says he holds no eye for design and they head to lunch and the post office.

Danny goes to bed early, too bored to stay up any longer and wakes up with his phone playing Bad Dog incessantly next to his ear. He doesn’t bother to check who it is, just slides his finger along the screen until he successfully answers the call.

“Jackson changed your ringtone to Neon Hitch again.” He mumbles, tugging his blankets to cover his shoulders.

Ethan laughs and Danny smiles, turning his face into the pillow to hide it even if no one else was there to see it.

“Thank you for the cookies.”

“Thank Claire. She threw things at me until I left the kitchen because I wasn’t doing anything right.”

“You can tell her for me. We’re coming home a few days early, so do you want to go to the parade with me?”

Danny sighs and presses the phone tighter to his ear, the edge digging into his fingers until there’s a slight prick of pain.

“I’m supposed to go with Jackson and Lydia.”

“You know you don’t have to say yes. I can go with Aiden; I think he’s taking that Argent girl though.”

“I’ll go with you. They’ll probably stand me up again anyway.”

Danny can practically feel Ethan’s smile when he says, “Awesome. I’ll pick you up around 8? Thanks again for the cookies.” then the line goes dead and he can’t decide whether he should go back to sleep or get up and be productive. Sleep wins out and he pulls the blankets over his head, shoving his phone under the pillow this time.

***

“I have the worst friends ever.”

Danny moves closer to Ethan on the bench they’ve claimed, until they’re pressed together from hip to knee; Ethan laughs and kisses Danny’s cheek, lacing their fingers together.

“They’ll be here, probably just got distracted or something.”

“I don’t see how you’re not cold.”

Danny’s freezing, jacket doing nothing to block out the chilling air and Ethan’s only in a long-sleeved shirt, leather jacket long abandoned on the bench next to him. He pulls their hands apart and wraps his arm around Danny’s shoulders so they’re touching from shoulders to knees; Danny can feel the heat pouring off his body and bends to press his forehead to Ethan’s temple, relishing in the warmth and regaining feeling in his fingers.

“Your friends are here.” Ethan says and seconds later, Danny feels someone sit down on the empty side of the bench.

Ethan’s hand tightens momentarily on Danny’s shoulder before it relaxes again and Danny could swear he hears a low growl from Jackson. They’ll have to have another talk about acting like a jealous boyfriend.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you something.”

Danny makes a noise that may mean yes; he’s really enjoying the warmth pouring off Ethan more than paying attention to what’s going on around him.

“I’ve been taking you on dates for a few weeks now. You should just agree to be my boyfriend now.”

Danny bites his lip to keep from smiling and turns Ethan’s head so he can press their lips together in a sweet kiss. Ethan’s smiling when they pull apart and Danny’s leans their foreheads together, matching smiling plastered on his face.

“Yes.”

***

Jackson insists on a double date for Valentine’s Day. Danny’s wary of Jackson’s intentions, but Ethan agrees without hesitation, saying the plans he had were lame anyway. Lydia drags them out stargazing, her and Jackson on the hood of the Porsche and Danny and Ethan lying on a blanket on the ground. Ethan has their hands together, fingers tangled and Ethan breathing softly into Danny’s neck. Lydia points out the various constellations she can name and Danny falls asleep halfway through, comfortable enough with the almost inhuman heat radiating off Ethan.

***

The first group date is movie night at Danny’s house. He doesn’t know how he got roped into hosting it, but there’s popcorn, candy, soda, and a group of teenagers in his parent’s living room on a Friday night. Halfway through the second movie, Danny takes Ethan’s hand and leads him to his bedroom, pushing the boy up against the wall as soon as it’s closed, pressing close with his hands on Ethan’s hips. Ethan’s the one to press their mouths together, but Danny’s the one to fall to his knees.

It becomes a habit after that; to sneak off during group movie night and do as much as they could before someone came looking.

***

It takes a few months and a number of regular dates, double dates, and group dates until everyone relaxes enough to trust Ethan like Danny does; Jackson still growls occasionally whenever they go out together, but everyone else is better. Jackson had growled when Danny left earlier tonight, ignoring Danny’s comments that everything would be fine. Danny is sincerely regretting those comments right now.

His head hurts, he can taste the blood that’s dripping from the gash across his forehead and there are zip-ties cutting into his wrists. All he can remember is getting out of Ethan’s car, being hit from behind, and then waking up tied to a chair with both zip-ties and regular rope. Ethan is nowhere to be found which isn’t a good sign for him or Ethan, really. A door opens behind him and he sighs, looking up when he hears footsteps rounding the chair. Ethan drops to kneel in front of Danny, resting his chin on Danny’s knee and looking up through his lashes to meet Danny’s eyes.

“I wasn’t supposed to actually like you. I was supposed to make you trust me, so I could kidnap you and then Derek and his puppies would come running to rescue you.” Ethan lets out a laugh and it’s just as melodic and nice as always even if Ethan’s face is twisted into something halfway between confusion and anger; Danny wants to reach out and touch until the look melts away, but he bites his lip and keeps from twitching when Ethan moves between his legs and presses his head into Danny’s stomach, his hands resting on Danny’s thighs.

“Why would Derek Hale come rescue me? How would he even know?”

“You were just so nice. Everyone likes you, Danny. Even the people who aren’t supposed to.” Ethan mumbles it into Danny’s stomach, the words so muffled Danny only catches half of them, and he lets out a pained groan when Ethan’s hands tighten on his thighs and something sinks into his skin.

Ethan pulls his hands away and before he gets them into his lap, Danny sees the inhumanly long nails and has to swallow to keep from getting sick when he realizes that it’s his blood covering what can only be described as claws. Ethan’s face is still pressed into his stomach and Danny tips his head back to look at the ceiling, swallowing again when the angle makes his head swim.

“Can I have some water since you’re not going to tell me what’s going on?”

When Ethan pulls back, Danny keeps his eyes on the ceiling. He doesn’t want to look at the boy he thought could change his view on dating, that almost did change his view on dating. Ethan lets a hand trail through his hair on his way to the door and Danny shudders, even though his nails are thankfully human. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the flicker of what could be sadness on Ethan’s face before he leaves the room.

Danny’s taken to revisiting every bad boyfriend he’s had mentally and trying to decide why he didn’t suspect Ethan earlier since every boyfriend he’s had was bad when Ethan comes back and slices one hand free. Danny doesn’t think about how he did it, just accepts the glass and keeps his eyes averted from Ethan’s hands as he drinks. He passes the glass back and looks at the opposite wall, taking the furniture into account and realizing for the first time he’s in a bedroom.

“I tried to get out of it so you wouldn’t get physically hurt. Kali wouldn’t hear it; she’s a good leader in that way.”

Ethan moves to stand in front of Danny, tangling his hand in Danny’s hair and they both sigh, Danny tilting his head into the grip; it’s not the first time they’ve been in this position though the other times have better memories associated with them. The bang from the door downstairs being flung open makes Danny jerk his head from Ethan’s grip and then the house is filled with inhuman shrieks, growls, and yells. Ethan tenses and turns towards the door, claws blooming from his fingers and Danny’s head throbs hard enough he blacks out just as Ethan’s face starts to twist into something abnormal.

***

When his phone wakes him with Bad Dog, Danny doesn’t hesitate to grab it and flick the screen the calls is answered.

“You won’t believe the dream I had.” He says and Ethan sighs on the other end.

“I think I would, actually. I wanted to say sorry again and bye. Your friends will explain everything to you.”

Then the line goes dead and Danny’s breath catches in his chest because he opens his eyes and is greeted by the bright white of a hospital room. He brushes his fingers over his forehead and they bump over the stitches there and when he looks at his wrists, they’re bandaged with more white that’s stark next to the bruises blooming from the edges; he knows that underneath them, the skin is raw and there will be cuts from zip ties that held him to a chair and the cuts on the left wrist will be deeper than the ones on his right. He closes his eyes and wills this to be a dream too, but jerks and looks up at Jackson when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t say you told me so. Please.” His voice cracks and he turns away from Jackson, pushing his face into the pillow and letting out a breath that makes his entire body shudder.

“Wasn’t going to. I’m not that much of an ass.” Jackson says, pulling his hand off Danny’s shoulder and sitting on the bed close enough Danny can feel heat pouring off him.

“You’re one of them too.”

“Yeah, I am.” Jackson rubs a hand down his back and Danny pushes it off, curling in on himself.

“I don’t really want to talk to you about it then.”

Jackson doesn’t push and Danny hears the door click shut a few seconds later.

“It’s scary, isn’t it? Suddenly finding out humans aren’t the only things out there.”

Danny jumps at Stiles’ voice and gives him a glare, before turning back into his pillow.

“Please, just go.”

“I can’t do that,” Stiles comes to sit on the bed in the same spot that Jackson had previously occupied; there’s no unnatural amount of heat falling off him.

“You’re still human.”

“Yeah, so’s Lydia and Allison. Everyone else is a werewolf.”

Stiles doesn’t try to touch him like Jackson did, not even when Danny lets out a muffled noise into his pillow and he’s thankful for that because he doesn’t want to be touched.

“Derek’s the alpha of the Beacon Hills pack. Ethan and Aiden and a couple others were part of a different pack. They took you to get to us; our pack fought with them to get you back,” He stops and rests a hand on Danny’s shoulder; his fingers are trembling the smallest amount. “We killed them all except Ethan and he agreed to leave. None of us died; but Erica and Derek got hurt. I’ll be here if you want to talk.”

Stiles pats Danny’s shoulder before getting off the bed, walking towards the door.

“Thanks, Stiles.”

“Yeah, no problem, Danny. You’re pack now.”

The door clicks shut again and Danny knows Stiles will keep everyone out, like he knows he doesn’t like the idea of being pack right now and how he knows that the aching in his chest isn’t going to go away with pain medicine.


End file.
